Love or Kingdom
by darkness wasted
Summary: CANCELLED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. LOST IDEA/TRACK/INSPIRATION FOR IT. WILL CONTINUE WHEN POSSIBLE. THANK YOU.
1. The News

The News

The News

The king of Mobius has died and it's written in the news of the kingdom. Shadow was in his home reading the paper when he came across it. He rolled hid eyes and read on. He wore his jeans and black shirt to match his everyday mood. He kept his air shoes. There was a knock at his door which made him jump. He never had visitors because everyone feared him. He opened the door to find the royal guard.

"Yes?" Shadow asked leaning on the edge of his door. He lived alone in a mansion. It was a black mansion with a rose field surrounding it.

"Sir Shadow we have come to take you home." The guard said.

"Home? But I am home." Shadow said lowering his eyes in anger.

"Not this home sir. Your kingdom home. You are next in line for the thrown right next to Sir Sonic." The guard informed.

"Yeah sure I am. I also destroyed the moon and made it my own personal night light." Shadow said sarcastically.

"This is no joke sir. You or sir Sonic shall be the next ruler of Mobius!" The guard said anxiously.

"Listen. I'm not going anywhere with a guy who where's a petty coat and apparently tights. So a bye and good riddance!" Shadow was about to slam the door shut when to knights came in.

"You so don't want to mess with me!" Shadow said in a standing position,

"Sorry sir but we need to get you back to the castle! Take him to the carriage!" The guard commanded.

"What!" Shadow said as he was grabbed.

Inside the carriage Shadow gave death stares to everyone aboard.

"So how exactly did end up being the next ruler?" Shadow said angry now.

"Well actually the princess chose you and sir Sonic." The guard said.

Shadow looked at him. He's only seen the princess on the news or in the paper. How she knew him was beyond him.

"Now the first one to take her hand in marriage will be the future king of our beloved planet."

"Whoa what! Marriage!" Shadow yelled.

"Yes sir. If either one of you makes her happy and in her eyes suitable to be king then you or sir Sonic shall take the thrown. Aww….here we are. The home of sir Sonic." The guard said getting out of the carriage. Shadow looked out the window and saw Sonic's home. It was a mansion too but this one had a lot more life in it. Shadow rolled his eyes and sat back down. He heard a very annoying _yes_ come from outside. He rolled his eyes and looked at the blue hedgehog walk into the carriage.

"Yo Shadow. What's up?" Sonic said. He was wearing blue jeans and a white shirt the read _SPEED_.

Shadow rolled hid eyes at him and looked away. The guard came aboard and went through all of the details of what they had to do. Shadow paid to attention to what he had to say. His mind was on other things. Like why would the princess want him to become a possible ruler? She didn't even know him. But Shadow did like her. She was sweet, gentle and kind to everyone. He liked that about her. He also loved her smile and her eyes. They were both equally beautiful. He sighed and crossed his arms. He liked how she acted in public but is she the same way in the castle. Is she just one of those spoiled brats that shows and tells lies on television for show. He hoped not. But if that were true there was no way he would go through with it even if he was chosen. They reached the castle and Sonic was the first to run out of the carriage.

**Chapter 1 done. This story is a mixture of past and present. So be so confused if you really didn't catch on. Review it and I'll send the other Chapter soon! Bye!**


	2. Princess Amy

Princess Amy

Princess Amy

Shadow left the carriage and followed the guard into the castle. He had his head down but felt eyes looking at him. He looked up and saw someone looking out one of the windows. He can only tell that it was female but they vanished the minute he met her eye. Shadow shrugged and kept following the guard and a hyper Sonic. They reached the entrance. It wasn't one of those big wooden doors that are read about in stories. It was like the doors of Shadow's mansion. They were large and metal made. It had the family crest upon it which showed proudly. A rose was in the center of the crest.

"Come gentlemen. The court would like a word with you both." The guard said as they entered the enormous palace. Shadow was looking at the portraits of the royal family. He didn't hear what the guard said. So he didn't realize that they left him alone. Shadow shrugged and figured he'd find them sooner or later. So he continued to walk the castle grounds. He reached a blue door which entered into the green house. He opened it and looked around. He saw a rose area and decided to go and look at them. He particularly liked roses. Though he would never show it. He had a reputation of course. He stood and looked at them. Every signal one of them beautiful in their own way. He touched the pink rose petals and smiled at how gentle they felt. But he knew that every rose had it's thorns for protection. He kept smiling till he heard the door open again. He turned and saw no one. He continued to look at the plants. He left them and walked around the green house. He saw tones of plants from all around the planet.

"I wonder if the princess loves flowers? Doesn't every girl?" He asked himself.

"I very much do love flowers." A voice said.

Shadow fell backwards at the sudden sound of a sweet voice. He was on the ground looking up at a pink hedgehog. She was smiling at him. She had on a pink Skirt and a shirt with a rose on it. She had on pink boots. She stoke out her hand for him too take. Shadow took it and was helped up. He saw the crown and bowed out respect.

"Oh please don't. I never liked the bowing. It makes no sense really. This isn't one of those children books I've read when I was young." The princess said lovingly.

Shadow looked at her and couldn't help but smile at her. She returned the smile and laughed.

"I'm princess Amy Rose. Who are you?" She asked sweetly.

"Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog." He said in his usual dark tone.

"Oh hello Shadow. I'm so glad I finally met you. I've seen you around and you seemed so mysterious. I love a guy like that. That is one of the reasons I asked for you." Amy blushed.

"Why is your face read princess?" Shadow asked looking at her.

"Oh just call me Amy. I just blushed. That was kind of embarrassing." She said looking at him.

"So um weren't you suppose to see the royal court?" Amy asked looking at the flowers.

"Oh. I kind of lost the guard and Sonic." Shadow said looking at her. He smiled again and saw how pretty she looked.

"Oh Sonic." Amy sadi rolling her eyes.

"Something wrong princes….Amy?" Shadow asked catching himself.

"Well. My father wanted Sonic to be the next ruler. But he's so cocky and very hyper. I was like that when I was young and liked the idea at first. But since I matured I see that, that's not my type. So when I became older I realized that I liked a gentlemen. Someone who can really make me happy and properly help take care of the kingdom." Amy continued to explain.

"So when he died he gave me permission to chose two logical and smart choices for king. But since he chose Sonic already I really only had one choice. You." She finished as she looked at him.

"Me? But why did you choose me?" Shadow asked.

"Well. For one you're awfully cute. Another, you seem like the type of person who says what he wants and cares not of what people think of him." Amy kept going on.

Shadow listened and was flattered at every comment she had for him.

"So are you all of those things? Or is that what you show to act tough?" Amy asked.

"No. You pretty much have my personality down. One thing though." Shadow said looking into her eyes.

"What's that?" Amy asked.

"I'd never tell anyone this but I like to look at roses. They seem peaceful but at the same time they're tough and don't let anyone push them around with their thorns." Shadow said looking at them as he spoke.

"What's your favorite rose?" Amy asked.

"The dark red ones." Shadow said kneeling on one knee to get a better look at the red roses.

Amy kneeled by him and looked at them.

"Same here." She said.

Shadow looked at her and smiled. She smiled back. But the smile turned to a frown and she looked away.

"What's wrong Amy?" He asked.

"I….I don't think I'm ready to marry anyone yet. I also thought that it was to soon to take the thrown." She said putting her ears down.

"Well then don't." Shadow said.

"But Shadow it's my duty as…."

"Listen. If you're not ready then who are they to tell you that you are? Also if you are not ready for marriage that's understandable." Shadow said taking a rose. Amy looked at him and smiled. He handed her the rose and stood.

"Look. You're beautiful and young. You have enough time to choose a proper husband. I better go and catch up with the group." Shadow said as he was about to turn.

"Shadow…"

"Yes Amy?" He asked as he turn to face her. She had tears in her eyes. She bowed her head so he wouldn't see. But he saw them and he walked up to her. He lifted her chin up and wiped the tears away. She smiled and took his hand. Shadow smiled back and let her squeeze his hand.

"Thank you Shadow. You really made me happy." She said looking at his red eyes. Shadow nodded and smiled at her.

Then Amy went closer to him. He could feel her brush against him but he didn't budge. Something told him not too. She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug. He returned the embrace. He rubbed her back to calm her from the tears. Amy smiled and looked at the rose that was in her hand. Shadow stayed silent and let use his shoulder to cry on. He felt tears fall but heard nothing. He didn't hear hard breathing or anything. She loosened her grip on him and he let go.

She smiled and looked up at him again. Shadow smiled and looked at her. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. Shadow looked at her and kept the smile.

"I better leave Shadow. But before I do." Amy was caught off by Shadow kissing her. She returned the kiss. They stayed that way for a long time. Amy and him both deepened the kiss.

But they weren't alone in the green house. Sonic was there watching and listening to the whole thing.

"He won't destroy my chances of becoming king and taking Amy as my wife." Sonic said with a clenched fist. He stared darkly at the two. They were still in the kiss. She had her arms around his neck and he had his hands on her hips. They were close together. Sonic growled and left them alone in the green house. He walked off steamed that Shadow met the princess and that he was a better chance of marrying her. He was right.

**Chapter 2 done! They kissed and he may be the new ruler! But Sonic is upset. What will happen next? Find out! Review and have an awesome day!**


	3. I Choose You

I Choose You

I Choose You

Amy and Shadow stayed kissing till they heard the door of the green house open or closed. It was hard to tell. Amy and him stopped and looked at the door. She still had her arms around him and he still had his hands on her hips. She and Shadow looked and listened for anything. They heard nothing and looked at each other. She smiled at him and he smiled back. They hugged and Amy was so happy. She loved Shadow. She hoped Shadow loved her too. Shadow closed his eyes and held her close. The rose in Amy's hand brushed against him and he could hear her breathing softly. She stayed in his arms. Then the door opened again.

"Huh! Someone's coming!" Amy said as she loosened her grip hesitantly. She and Shadow crouched down and hid behind some flower bushes. Amy held on to him. Shadow had his arms around her as if ready to protect her. They listened and heard nothing but foot steps.

"Miss Rose? Miss Rose are you in here? Miss Rose? The two gentlemen are here to meet you dear." A voice said.

"That's my nanny. I better go. But then again I really don't want to go." Amy said smiling at Shadow. He smiled back and kissed her head. Amy slightly laughed and hugged him.

"Listen. I really choose you to be the next ruler. But sadly I need to meet Sonic to make my father happy even though he's gone. But I choose you above all." Amy said placing her hand on his face.

Shadow nodded and hugged her tightly.

"Alright. If that is truly what you want. I don't want you to force yourself into marrying anybody. Even if it is me you choose." Shadow said looking at her.

"No. I'm sure. But do you…."

"Course I do. Now you better go before they send in someone else and they find us here. It wouldn't look right." Shadow said cautiously.

Amy smiled and nodded. They kissed again and Amy really didn't want to leave him.

"Go. I'll be fine." Shadow said. Amy hugged him again. He kissed her head and she smiled. She kissed his cheek and left. Shadow watched as she met the nanny. The nanny left but Amy looked back. Shadow stood and smiled. She went and kissed him again and followed the nurse out. Shadow sighed and smiled. He found someone that loves him. He actually loves someone back. He left the green house. When he walked out the door someone hit him from behind with something hard and metal. Shadow fell to the floor unconscious. The person smiled evilly and dropped the mallet that they took from a night's armor that was on display next to the green house.

"Sorry Shadow. It slipped. She's mine and so is this kingdom!" Sonic yelled over the non responsive black hedgehog. Sonic grabbed him and ran off. To go and fulfill his evil plan. Blood was on the mallet he dropped. It was on the floor and the mallet dripped the blood on to the tiled floor.

Amy wanted to see Shadow again. She hoped that he was still in the green house. When she came to the door she gasped. She saw the blood and called for the nights in fear that it could be Shadow's.

**Very short I know. But it's only getting better! Review and bye!**


	4. Blackmailing

Blackmailing

Blackmailing

Amy was nervous as her nights looked for the black hedgehog. Sonic was the only one found in the castle. He and Amy bumped into each other as she ran all around the palace.

"Whoa! Sorry your highness. I didn't see you there." Sonic said looking innocent from any wrong doing.

"Oh no it's alright….Sonic right?" Amy asked.

"Yup. So princess what are or who are you looking for?" Sonic asked looking behind her crown.

"Oh I was looking for Shadow. The other person who I asked to come." Amy said looking over Sonic's shoulder.

"Oh yeah. Shadow." Sonic said placing a hand on his chin and pretended to think.

"You know him! Maybe you can help me!" Amy said hopeful.

"Na!" Sonic said.

"What? You won't help find your friend?" Amy asked in shock.

"Why? He's a jerk." Sonic said shrugging.

"No he's not!" Amy said.

"And how would you know princess? You didn't even meet him yet. Or did you already and have forgotten to mention it." Sonic said rolling his eyes.

"I um. I saw the two of you walk in and…."

"How do you know his name?"

"Why are you……."

"Why do you change the subject?"

"How dare you…."

"How dare I! I wasn't the one kissing it up in the green house!" Sonic said raising his voice.

"How did you…"

"Oh I saw everything princess. Now if you don't want your reputation down the drain you'll make me king of Mobius." Sonic said grinning evilly.

"I will not…."

"Do it or your beloved Shadow will die!" Sonic said now close to her face.

"Where is he!?" Amy asked terrified.

"Not important! Now do as I say or say bye-bye to Shadow forever!" Sonic said pushing her back.

"How do I know that he isn't already dead and this is a trap?" Amy asked now even more scared.

"Arrrr! You blasted girl!" Sonic said grabbing her arm.

Sonic pulled her outside. It was raining and puddles were already formed.

"Look!" Sonic pointed. Amy looked and gasped.

"Shadow!" She yelled running to the ground. Shadow was unconscious and laying in a puddle. His head was bleeding and red liquid was beginning to form in the puddle. Sonic smiled evilly as he saw her turn Shadow over. He was laying on his back and was completely wet. He was breathing and Amy could feel a pulse. She hugged him and cried on his chest. She was about to scream out but Sonic placed his hand over her mouth.

"Oh no you don't!" Sonic yelled pulling out a knife. Amy's eyes widened. Sonic placed the knife on Shadow's chest. It laid there. Amy gasped and understood what Sonic's intentions were.

"So are you going to be a nice princess and do everything I say?" Sonic said evilly. Amy closed her eyes and nodded. Sonic released her and stood up. Amy laid her head on Shadow's chest and pushed the knife away. It fell on the ground. She hugged him and prayed that he would wake up.

"Come on! Stop your crying and go tell the royal court! I'll be listening to make sure you don't say anything out of line!" Sonic yelled.

"No! Leave us alone!" Amy yelled still hugging Shadow. Sonic became angry.

"Oh no princess! Now!" Sonic yelled as he grabbed her arm and began to pull on her. Amy struggled and looked at Shadow.

"Shadow. Shadow! Shadow wake up please! Shadow!" Amy yelled trying to pull away from Sonic.

Shadow's eyes tightened and he moved his head. She continued to call out to him.

"Amy…." He said weakly. He could hear her but her voice was faint. Then he heard doors closing and he opened his eyes. Rain was falling on him.

He tried to stand but his head pained him. He saw blood on the floor. He placed his hand on the back of his head and put it up to his face. The blood was his. He stood and shuck off the water and small amounts of blood fell too. He went to the doors of the castle and opened them. It was dark and hard to see. He walked in and found the green house. He walked in and found the rose bushes that he and Amy were at not to long ago. He picked up a rose then his whole world went black. Shadow fainted with the rose still held tightly in his hand. His head stopped bleeding but the hit itself was too much for him. He laid there motionless. The rose in his hand was dark red and it's thorns showed proudly.

Court

"Really princess Amy! You found the new ruler of our kingdom!" A much older female purple hedgehog wearing a white dress spoke aloud. She was sitting in a chair with many other creatures.

"Ye…yes I have Madam Swanna. I've chosen Shad….I mean Sonic the hedgehog to be my husband and new ruler of our kingdom…." Amy said bowing her head in sadness.

"Oh good dear! We shall have the wedding in three weeks. The sooner the better!" A pink and white male bird said in a raspy voice. He wore a suite and tie.

"As you wish Sir Malcolm." Amy said still having her head down.

Sonic walked in when he was called. He stood by Amy and smiled proudly.

"Excuse me Royal Court. I must return to my room. There's something that I must do." Amy said still having her head down.

"Very well princess you are excused! Now Sir Sonic we have to make arrangements…….." Sir Malcolm went on but Amy left the minute he said yes to excuse her.

Amy ran with her face in her palms and went to the green house instead of her room. She went to the rose area and gasped as she saw Shadow. She ran and kneeled by his side. He breathed deeply. She cried and hugged him. She placed her head on his shoulder and cried. She stroked his quills. Her crying woke him. He opened his eyes slowly and saw her.

"Amy…."

"Huh! Shadow you're alright! I was so worried!" Amy said hugging him. He turned and laid on his back. She was looking down at him. She stroked his quills but continued to cry.

"What's wrong princess?" Shadow said wiping the tears away.

"It's Sonic. I've announced him new king." Amy said.

"I really don't understand." Shadow said holding her hand.

"He forced me too. He said that if I don't that he would kill you." Amy said bowing her head onto his chest. Shadow rubbed her back and growled. She looked at him.

"I'm sorry Shadow. But I wouldn't live with myself if Sonic would've killed you." Amy cried.

Shadow rubbed her back and sat up with great difficulty. Amy looked at him and sighed as she saw the blood. He winced when she placed her hand behind his head. She looked at her hand and saw the blood. She helped him stand and she hugged him tightly.

"Come with me. I told everyone that I'd be in my room. No will be able to see you there. No one's allowed in there but me." Amy said leading him out of the green house.

Shadow followed without question. They reached the exit and cautiously made their way up the stairs to another hallway. They went down the long corridor and stopped at a room. It had white and enormous doors. A rose was painted on both doors. They were both dark in the color red. As Amy opened the door Shadow found himself in an even bigger room. There was a canopy bed with tons of pillows and stuffed animals. He saw that the walls were painted whit and that a chandelier hung from the ceiling. She walked him over to another room. She opened the door and Shadow saw that this room was just as big as hers. This room had another canopy bed and the walls were painted white. It was dark but Amy turned on the lights. It looked the same as hers. But the bed looked different. She lead him to the bed and sat him down. He laid his head on the pillow and sighed. Amy stroked his quills and sighed too.

"You deserve to be king Shadow. Not that no good……"

"Princess! Yo Amy! Where are you?" Someone yelled from the door that lead to the entrance of her chambers. Amy kept quiet. She laid her head on Shadow's chest and hoped that Sonic would move on. Shadow put his arms around her and held her tight. She closed her eyes hoping that all of this was just a nightmare. She felt sick to her stomach.

"You in here you royal pain!"

The door opened. Amy's heart stopped. She looked at Shadow. He had his eyes on the closed door of the room they were in. Amy held him tighter and prayed that Sonic wouldn't open the door. Her ears perked up and her heart sank as the door knob twisted slowly. She held Shadow closer and started to cry. Shadow rubbed her back and kissed her head.

**Oh I know! Cliffhanger right there! But don't worry I'll continue if I keep getting nice reviews from all of you! Don't be angry with the cliffhanger! I'll update soon! I promise! Bye for now!**


	5. Plans

Plans

Plans

"Excuse me sir but no one is allowed in there but the princess." Someone said outside the door.

The door knob stopped twisting. Amy sighed but held Shadow tight.

"Oh sorry. Well she didn't tell me that. Do you know where she is?" Sonic asked innocently.

"No sir. But it is getting late. Shall I show you to your room sir?" The voice said. It was female.

"Thank you. Again sorry." Sonic said acting innocent.

They heard the door close and they both sighed in relief. Amy let go of Shadow and looked at him. His eyes were half closed and she could tell he was tired. She smiled. He smiled back.

"Well you should sleep Shadow. It's late and you had a bad day." Amy said lovingly/ She stroked his quills and hugged him. Shadow kept quiet the whole time but he returned the embrace.

"Why are you so quiet?" She asked looking at him.

"Well….it's rude to interrupt someone while they're speaking." Shadow smiled.

"Aww….now I'll be in the other room. To make sure no one comes in here. Good-night Shadow." Amy said kissing his head. She squeezed his hand and left. The minute she closed the door, Shadow was asleep.

"I need to stop this wedding. But if I go back on my word then everyone will think that I'm a lying princess. Also a lying future queen." Amy said sitting in bed. She sighed and looked at the door to Shadow's room.

"No. No I have too. Sonic will destroy my kingdom and I'll be miserable for the rest of my life. Can't do that to my subjects and their families. I will not marry Sonic!" Amy said proudly and she got out of bed. She went to Shadow's room and saw him asleep. She smiled and sat on the bed. He didn't wake up when she hugged him.

"Don't worry Shadow. Sonic won't get away with this." Amy said lovingly.

Shadow opened his eyes halfway and saw her. He hugged her and went back to sleep. His arms were securely around her. Amy smiled and laid her head on his chest. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

The bells woke her up. She opened her eyes and saw Shadow still hugging her. She saw that it was day and that today was when they would announce the wedding. She bowed her head and sighed. She got out of Shadow's grip and gave him another hug before leaving.

"Hello Miss Rose. Had a lovely slumber?" Her nanny said meeting her outside her room.

"Yes. Thank you." Amy said smiling.

"Exciting isn't it! Announcing the wedding to the kingdom! You must be so happy dear." The nanny said leaving her.

"No……" Amy sighed.

"Well hello princess." A voice from her left said evilly.

She gave Sonic a cold stare.

"Oh why so angry? I'll make an incredible king." Sonic said sticking his nose up into the air.

"Not only king you know." Amy said crossing her arms.

"Oh yeah……..husband too…I guess." Sonic said rolling his eyes. Amy was disgusted.

"Well let's go. I have to make my grand entrance…." Sonic said pushing back one of his quills. Amy also saw that he was wearing jeans and a black shirt. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Aren't you happy that you chose me?" Sonic said evilly.

"I didn't. I chose Shadow……"

Sonic covered her mouth.

"Now what did I tell you? No more talk of that hedgehog! Understand?" Sonic said baring his teeth. Amy closed her eyes and nodded. He released her and crossed his arms.

"Not that it matters. He'll be the first to die if I see him. Well come on!" Sonic said grabbing her arm. He pulled her away. Amy looked back and hoped no one would see Shadow.

Shadow woke up and stretched. He got out of the bed but saw that Amy was missing. Then he heard bells. After the bells he heard music. Then he heard the announcer over the speakers.

_Attention all! Our princess has chosen the new king and her new husband!_

There was an applause and cheering coming from outside.

_Her new husband and new ruler shall be Sonic the Hedgehog!_

Shadow understood that, that wasn't true. She told him and he trusted her. He heard more cheering and a very annoying voice. Sonic's. He went on about he'll make a great king. But said nothing about being Amy's husband. This angered Shadow greatly. He walked out of his room and into hers.

He was about to open the door when it flew open. Amy was there and she saw him. She ran and hugged him. She cried hard against him and kept apologizing over and over. Shadow held her close to calm her.

"This is not fair. I wish I never even met that dumb Sonic!" Amy cried harder.

Shadow kept quiet and listened to what she had to say.

"Well you know what! I'm going to stop this right now!" Amy said releasing Shadow.

"No Amy!" Shadow yelled grabbing her hand.

"What? You want me to marry….."

"No! Course I don't! Stop the wedding while it's in progress! Object to it! No one will think wrongly of you if at the last minute you see his true colors!" Shadow said in anger but not towards her. Amy looked at.

"So I'll object to it?" Amy said.

"Yes! Then pretend you're going to continue searching!" Shadow said liking the idea.

"Yeah! I'll get you and say that you're truly the rightful king! You're a genius!" Amy yelled hugging him.

"But listen. You need to act as if you're happy marrying him. I know it won't be easy but when the time comes you'll be happy again." Shadow said returning the embrace.

"That's going to be hard. He almost kissed me out there. I don't want to face that again!" Amy said looking up at him.

"Hmm…..set a new rule. Future groom can't kiss the future bride yet till the wedding." Shadow thought out loud.

"Alright but I'll suspend it the minute he's out of the picture." Amy said smiling. Shadow smiled and kissed her head.

"Alright then But how will….."

"Oh I'll keep out of sight. I'll still be in the castle but just secretly." Shadow said.

"Mostly in the green house." He shrugged.

"Alright. I'm the only one who goes in there anyway." Amy laughed.

They heard more bells ring and Amy's eyes widened.

"Oh no…..not them." She sighed.

"Who?" Shadow asked looking down at her.

"Oh the people to make my wedding gown. It's in three weeks and it's already set." Amy rolled her eyes.

"Go then. I'll meet you at the green house and we'll keep adding things on with the plans." Shadow said letting her go.

"Alright. See you there." Amy said giving him a final hug. She left the room in a hurry.

Shadow left too but in the other direction. All he had to do was hide from Sonic. The guards all knew he was still somewhere in the palace. He found the green house and walked into it. He waited for Amy to come back.

**Nice chap in my pov! I'll continue if the reviews keep coming in. Thank you all! Bye for now.**


	6. Sonic the Innocent

Sonic the Innocent

Sonic the Innocent

"You look lovely in this your highness."

"Yes very elegant!"

"High quality!"

"Absolutely perfect!"

"Your father would've been proud!"

Amy was getting comments left and right as she tried on her dress. She hated to admit it but she did look pretty. It was a traditional white gown with a vail. It had rose buds on the crown of the vail and the dress hit the floor. She spun so she would see herself even more.

"Excuse me ladies but you are needed at the garden." A guard said from outside the room. Amy nodded as the ladies dressing her looked at her.

Then as she stepped down she saw someone in the mirror she was looking at herself in. It was Sonic with flowers?

"Hello princess. Here." Sonic said giving them to her. Amy took them and saw that they were roses. She thanked him and gave him a look.

"I already made you king. So stop acting like….."

"Who's acting? I just wanted to make sure that you were happy about the wedding. Oh and I also have something else for you." Sonic said putting his hands behind his back.

Amy hoped that it wasn't a weapon of some kind. She was nervous as Sonic slowly pulled out a small velvet pink box. He handed it to her and smiled. But this smile wasn't evil in any which way or form. It confused her. She opened the box and saw a necklace with a pink rose on it. She smiled and held it up to see it in the light. Sonic went over to her and took it. He placed it around her neck and fastened it. Amy turned and saw her reflection and saw how pretty it looked on her.

"It suits you." Sonic said smiling at her. Amy frowned and turned to him.

"What do you want?" Amy asked sternly looking at him through the mirror.

"Nothing. I just want to apologize for the way I acted towards you. It was rude, self-centered and highly childish. I know you won't ever forgive me but that doesn't mean that I really don't love you." Sonic said putting his ears down. Amy frowned and crossed her arms.

"Lies." She said.

"No it's not. I truly do love you Amy." Sonic said motioning forward.

"That's princess Amy to you Sonic!" Amy said to the mirror.

"Sorry princess. But can I prove to you that I'm telling you the truth?" Sonic asked with sincere eyes looking at her. Amy looked at him from the mirror. He was sad in the eyes.

"Prove to me that you're not lying?"

"Yes. I'll do anything for you. Just tell me what I must do." Sonic said grabbing her hand. Strangely enough Amy didn't pull away.

"Make me a promise then." Amy said closing her eyes.

"Promise? What?"

"Yes a promise. That is if you are truly mean what you say. Promise me that if I go through with this wedding that you shall not destroy my kingdom…."

"If you go through with the wedding?"

"Yes. I said if. Now as I was saying. Promise loyalty to me and the kingdom. If you promise this on your heart and soul then maybe just maybe you'll be forgiven." Amy said.

"Oh well if that's all I have to do then I….."

"Miss Rose you're needed." A guard said from outside the door.

"Coming. Now Sonic. If this is another one of your traps then prepare to pay the price. I won't accept this till you promise me all what I asked for." Amy said taking off the necklace and giving it to him. Sonic took it and looked at her.

Amy walked out but Sonic took her hand. He kissed her cheek and left with the necklace in his hand. He turned and smiled. Amy touched her face where Sonic kissed her. It was different than Shadow's. It felt strange to her but she liked it.

The guard came up to her and led her away. Amy followed but looked back and saw that Sonic was gone. She sighed and followed the guard with the gown still on her.

Sonic looked at the necklace as he walked down the hall. The hall had a red rug down the middle of it and it's walls were full of pictures of old family members. He walked on minding his own business. He was stopped when he felt a sudden dark energy.

"No! No not him! No!" Sonic yelled in anger holding the necklace tightly.

"Weak as a baby! You shouldn't be kind and soft with the female! You must take order! Take the thrown and forget her!"

"No! I won't! I won't ever! I love her!" Sonic yelled at the shadows.

"You have no choice Sonic! Take order or I shall destroy it all!"

"I won't let you control me any longer! You showed her a side of me I kept hidden for all of my life! Till I met you! Mephiles!" Sonic yelled.

"Well Sonic I now have no choice but to teach you a lesson!" Mephiles said in anger.

"Not if I don't stop you!" Sonic said.

"Stop me! You can't even stop yourself from harming your so beloved Amy! Pitiful Sonic." Mephiles laughed. He appeared as Shadow. But with blue stripes and no mouth. His air skates were identical to Shadow's but they had blue on them instead of red. His eyes were an evil green. Sonic stood in a fighting pose.

"Lay a hand on her and I'll…."

"You'll what hedgehog?"

"I'll destroy you. For good." Sonic said with anger.

"Yeah. Sure you will Sonic." Mephiles said evilly.

"Just wait Mephiles! You won't make me harm Amy or this kingdom she loves so much!" Sonic yelled and pointed at him. Mephiles, though you couldn't really see it, smiled evilly.

Sonic turned and walked off.

"Not so fast!" Mephiles said extending his hand and making a fist. Sonic stopped suddenly. He tried to walk but he couldn't move.

"Release me now!" Sonic growled turning his head around to see the dark monster. Then Mephiles pulled his arm in and Sonic yelled in pain.

"You've forgotten Sonic. I have control over you. I can cause you pain. But I can't destroy this kingdom without your assistance. So you shall obey me!" Mephiles yelled.

"Never!" Sonic yelled holding his chest. Then they heard the nanny calling. Mephiles vanished. Sonic was able to move again. He got up from the floor and held himself up by one of the walls. The nanny saw him.

"Are you alright sir Sonic!?" She asked. Sonic was sweating and panting.

"Yes. I'm fine. Don't mind me. I just tripped or something. I'm fine." Sonic weakly smiled.

"Well if you're sure." The nanny said leaving him. When Sonic knew she was gone he fell to the floor. He placed his hand over his chest and pulled it away Blood was on his hands and so was a dark and evil mark. A skull with black eyes appeared onto his hand. It burned him. Sonic made a fist and leaned his head against the wall. He closed his eyes tight and sighed in pain.

"Amy……." He said as he looked at the necklace in his other hand. He smiled weakly and closed it into a fist. He slowly got up but placed his hand over his wound. It was a warning from the beast.

"I won't allow him to continue this senseless fight! Amy mean way to much to me! I won't let anyone harm her!" Sonic declared in anger.

He walked to his room and closed the door. He turned the lights off and leaned against his door. He slid down to a sitting position. He looked at his hand again and saw that the wound was gone. But his hand still bore the skull. The outlining was black with a mixture of red.

**Got you all didn't I! Sonic's not evil! I love Sonic! (Shadow too) I won't do this to Sonic! No way. Don't worry I won't hurt him or Amy. Even Shadow. Review this chapter and I'll write some more later! I promise! Bye everyone!**


	7. Telling Shadow

Telling Shadow

Telling Shadow

"You believe him!" Shadow yelled in anger.

"He was different Shadow. Very different. He appeared gentle and seemed so harmless." Amy said slowly looking at the roses. Shadow and her were in the green house together as they planned earlier.

Shadow took both of her hands into his. He looked at her and sighed. Amy smiled and he smiled, weakly, back.

"Look Amy. This may all be a trap just to let your guard down. I don't want to see you hurt!" Shadow said placing a hand on her face. Amy saw how scared he was but she felt something change in Sonic. She remembered the small kiss he gave her.

"Well Shadow….I….I don't know anything anymore. This is all going way to fast for me to even try to follow." Amy said bowing her head. Shadow stroked her quills lovingly.

"I wouldn't want you to feel rushed Amy. If you think that this is going way to fast then I'll slow down." Shadow said placing a hand on his heart. Amy looked at him and smiled. She hugged him. He rubbed her back and held her tight.

She sighed and closed her eyes. She wanted to marry Shadow. But then Sonic becomes….

She was confused and didn't know what to do. Shadow just promised her that he would slow their relationship. That is if they will ever have one now.

She hid her face against his shoulder and let tears fall. She loved Shadow but was she now falling in love with the _new_ Sonic?

It all confused her greatly. She sighed and wiped the tears away. She separated from Shadow. He smiled at her. He sat down facing the roses and looked up at her. She sat next to him and held his hand. She saw that he had something on his mind. But what?

"Shadow…..you ok?" Amy asked stroking his quills. Shadow caught her hand and placed it back onto the ground. He held it tightly and didn't make eye contact with her. Could he sense her thoughts?

Amy began to feel guilty. She said she chose him but now……is she having second thoughts?

"Amy." Shadow said still not looking at her.

"Yes?" She asked a bit nervous.

"Do you love him?" Shadow asked finally looking at her.

Amy's heart sank greatly. She bit her lip and bowed her head.

"I don't know." She said in a whisper.

Shadow lifted her chin up so that she was eye to eye with him.

"Tell me. Are you? I won't be angry with you if you do. I just want you happy." Shadow said sweetly.

Amy's lower lip trembled and she started to cry. Shadow stood and stoke out his hand. Amy looked at him and took his hand. He helped her up and brushed the tears away. He smiled sweetly and nodded his head. He turned to leave when Amy hugged and cried on him. Shadow rubbed her back to calm her. She cried harder against his chest.

"I'm sorry Shadow. But please don't leave me! I still have to see if it's true or not! Don't go! Please!" Amy pleaded him. She was happy when she was around him. Shadow kept silent. He just rubbed her back lovingly and sighed.

Amy looked up at him and more tears continued to fall. He looked down and shuck his head. He smiled and stroked her quills.

"You're so confused. Your heart is playing games and choosing different sides. You don't know which side to favor." Shadow said sweetly. Amy looked at him and listened.

"I won't leave till you make your decision on what you want. Either way you chose. I'll still be there for you." Shadow smiled brushing the tears off of her face.

Amy smiled back and laid her head on his chest. She sighed but continued to cry. It pained her to hurt him like this. Though he didn't show it, Amy can sense the hurt in his voice.

"Thank you Shadow. I'm sor….."

"Stop it." Shadow said suddenly.

"But…."

"Amy….enough." He said sternly.

She understood what he meant and stayed silent. She closed her head but continued to cry.

"Shhh…enough crying. Amy….please stop." Shadow said holding her closer to his body. Amy closed her eyes tight and fought back the tears. She breathed in and out. Till finally the tears stopped falling from her eyes. She held Shadow tighter and didn't want to let go of him. Shadow just stroked her quills and rubbed her back softly.

Amy sighed and almost feel asleep in his warm arms. She closed her eyes and just stood there with him. She felt tired and sleepy from all of the crying. She partly yawned and nuzzled against his chest. Shadow brought her down to a sitting position. They sat on the floor. Amy laid against him. She figured that sleeping wouldn't hurt. She slept on Shadow. He kept watched but held her close. Knowing perfectly well that she was confused and cried a lot. Maybe she cried before seeing him.

He sighed and stroked her quills. He looked at her and frowned.

"It's best if you do sleep. Maybe rest is the best way to clear your mind." He said rubbing her back.

She breathed softly. Shadow kept on full alert. He didn't want anyone to see them and think…..

He brushed the thought from his head and looked at her. He looked back to the roses. He saw a bright and dark red one. He picked it up and placed it in Amy's hand. Making sure that the thorns wouldn't hurt her. He hugged her and laid his head on hers.

"Don't be scared to talk to me. I'll be here even if you do choose Sonic. I promise you that." He said closing his eyes. He hoped that maybe just maybe she heard him.

Amy slightly smiled as he spoke to her sleeping self. He saw the small smile and knew she heard him.

**Short chapter I know. But thank you all for sweet reviews. Plus one more thing I need to get off my chest. If you see that they are OOC and decide to make fun of it. Don't send them in. I don't have time for that. I write these for fun! This doesn't go towards any **_**true **_**reviewer. I know I'm not giving you the right to criticize my work. But please. I know that they are OOC. I did that unperpouse. So no more OOC reviews please! No hard feelings to all those who did. Yeah my spelling is horrible. Sorry. I'll keep writing more chapters soon. Bye Everyone! Don't take this A/N personally. **


	8. Heart Break Kills

Heart Break Kills

Heart Break Kills

Sonic was walking the palace grounds alone. Mephiles hasn't shown himself to Sonic for three days now. It was getting closer to his wedding day. But he knew Amy loved Shadow and for good reasons. Like one, he didn't hurt Amy mentally and physically. Another was that Shadow was being truthful to her back in the green house. He bowed his head in disgrace. The list went on and on.

"Sir Sonic."

"Yes?" Sonic said turning to a guard.

"Miss Rose would like to see you privately in the ball room. She wishes to speak to you." The guard left after t hat.

Sonic sighed and headed to the ball room. It was an enormous hall. With tons of chairs and tables. A stage, chandelier , and even roses on the tables and vases.

"Hello Sonic." Amy said from one of the tables. Sonic's ears dropped at how serious her voice sounded. He walked up to her. She stood and looked at him.

"So Sonic. Will you promise me this?"

Sonic bowed his head and looked away. He turned his back on her and started to leave. Amy went and grabbed his hand and turned him around.

"So you were lying." She said sternly. Sonic's ears dropped and he kept his head bowed. He shuck his head in a no.

"Then why won't you…."

"Look……Amy….I'm very sorry for hurting you in every which way and form! That wasn't me! I swear to you! That wasn't me! I'd never would want to hurt Shadow! I knew him for a very long time! I also love you and I hate how you saw the wrong side of me……" Sonic went on. Amy looked at him and was confused.

"I'd never want to hurt you! Never! You have to believe that! Please Amy!" Sonic said with an anxious tone. He held both her hands in his. Amy looked at him and saw tears. She didn't know why he was crying.

"Sonic. What are you saying?"

"Amy I……..look…" Sonic said putting his hand out.

Amy saw the skull. It bleed and Sonic's hand trembled. She held his hand and placed her hand on the mark. She felt warm but evil energy.

"Sonic……who did this to you?" Amy asked scared.

"That doesn't matter. I better go. I'll call off the wedding. Marry Shadow. You'd be safer with him. Sorry." Sonic said pulling his hand away. Amy saw how sad he was. Sonic turned and bowed his head. He placed both hands on his head and began to walk away. Amy placed her hand on his shoulder. Sonic turned and was given a hug.

He stood there motionless. Amy kept him close. He hesitantly hugged her back. He laid his head on hers and sighed in heart break. His heart was broken but not because of Amy. But the reasons surrounding her. He let tears fall but he didn't make a sound. She separated from him and stroked his blue quills.

"Sonic. I truly believe you now. But something bothers me about all of this." She said in a sad tone.

"What?" Sonic asked sadly with his ears down.

"Well. My heart is split in two and I'm having a very hard time too…."

"Argghh!" Sonic yelled, He fell to his knees holding his chest.

"Sonic! What is it!?" Amy asked and kneeling next to him terrified. He shuck and took his hand away from his chest and saw blood.

"No, Amy run! Get out of here!" Sonic yelled in pain.

"What! No you're hurt!" Amy said placing her hand against his chest to stop the bleeding. But it kept flowing. Sonic placed his hand over hers and squeezed.

Then Amy felt cold, All around her became dark and scary. The once happy looking ball room turned into a cemetery!

"What's going on! Who did we end up here!" Amy asked holding Sonic up. Sonic brought her close to him in a hug.

"Keep quiet Amy please. Don't scream or say anything. Trust me on this. I know what's happening." Sonic said holding her close. Amy's eyes widened and she buried her face into his chest.

"When you hear me speaking to someone don't look. Just stay the way you are." Sonic continued to give instructions. Amy nodded. Then she felt even colder. Sonic put both arms around her after he felt her shake.

"So I see you told the female our secret Sonic." An evil voice was heard.

Amy was about to turn her head when Sonic placed his hand on the back of her head. He held her closer. Amy closed her eyes as he stroked her quills to keep her from crying.

"Yes! She had the right to know that you're the one causing all of this and not me!" Sonic yelled.

"Well then. Since she's here I might as well use this to my advantage." Mephiles said evilly.

"I won't let you harm her." Sonic growled.

"Hmmhmmm…….what a fool. Believing that she loves you…."

"She doesn't have too! I may love her but that does not mean she has to feel the same way! I'll keep her safe from the likes of you! Whether she loves me or not I'll protect her!" Sonic promised.

Amy's eyes shot opened as she heard what Sonic said. This didn't make anything better. It made it ten times worse! Now she had to choose but she didn't to break Shadow's or Sonic's heart.

"Very well Sonic. But I warned you if you turned against me! Now you'll suffer the consequences! If this wedding goes to your liking then your wife and every child you have shall die painfully! But if you go through the wedding my way. Your future generations will become powerful!" Mephiles warned.

"I won't let that happen." Sonic said in anger.

"What are you going to do Sonic? You can't defeat me! I leave you with this warning. And to show you that I mean what I say…"

Mephiles stoke out his hand and made a fist. Sonic winced as Mephiles began to torture him with the future!

(**Future**)

"Daddy! Help!" A light blue female hedgehog yelled. She was stuck under a rock slide and more rocks were falling on her. Sonic couldn't help her. Mephiles kept him still. Sonic yelled out to the young female.

"I'm coming! Hold on!" Sonic yelled. More rocks began to fall.

"Angel!" Sonic yelled her name. He didn't know how he already knew her name. Then her screaming stopped suddenly. Sonic panted in fear. He tried to run to her but Mephiles kept him still.

"That was your youngest child Sonic! You have four children. Well three now!" Mephiles laughed. Sonic fell to his knees and yelled in anger.

He turned to Mephilis and saw that he was gone. Sonic was able to move again. He ran to the rock slide and tried to help her. But it vanished. Another scene appeared. He was in a hospital room. He heard crying and saw him with two other hedgehogs. One was male and the other was a female.

"Mom and scarlet. Gone. I don't believe it! I won't!" The female yelled. She was a light pink but had Sonic's quills. The male was Sonic's twin. But he had bangs. (like Tails)

Sonic looked at them both. His future self hugged them both. They cried on him and Sonic shed a few tears. The male stayed silent.

The scene vanished and they were at a grave yard. Sonic was standing by his twin son. But he was much older. Not yet an adult but close to it. They were standing over a grave.

"What's going on dad? First Angel, then mom, Scarlet, and now Maya. What's going on?" His son asked.

"The past holds that answer Damian. When I was younger long ago. I made a mistake. Now everyone is paying that price." Sonic's older self said.

"Look. Don't leave the palace grounds. Stay as close to me as you can. I can't afford my last child to die because of me. Understand." Sonic said sternly.

Damian nodded and understood.

(**End of Future)**

Sonic saw that he was back with Amy still in his arms. She was crying and Mephiles was gone. They were back in the ball room. Sonic saw his future and saw that just about everyone he cared for died because of Mephiles. Amy looked up at him. She saw fear and hatred.

"Who was that Sonic?" She asked sounding scared.

"No one you need to fear Amy. I'll be sure he won't hurt you." Sonic said stroking her quills. Amy smiled weakly and laid against his chest. She continued to cry on him. Sonic rubbed her back.

"I'm sorry Amy." He said closing his eyes and laying his head on hers.

"Don't apologize Sonic. I trust you now. You don't have to make that promise to me now. I know you're telling the truth." She said smiling.

Sonic smiled. He kissed her head and stroked her quills. Amy let her tears fall. She was scared but through the whole thing…..she felt safe in Sonic's arms.

"I promise that I'll be around to protect you. Even if you do choose Shadow." Sonic said lovingly.

Shadow! Amy forgot about Shadow!? The one she chose first without seeing the real Sonic! She felt horrible and bowed her head in sadness.

These two hedgehogs promised too protect her even if she chooses the other. Her heart and her mind where so confused. She wanted all of this to be over. But she loved them both! How can she chose with the wedding being next week!? She cried at the thought of breaking one of their hearts. She loved them both so much it pained her a lot. He heart was broken and she didn't know who'd be able to fix it. Sonic stroked her quills lovingly and he kissed her head again. Shadow did the same for her when he saw her cry. Sonic let her go and looked at her.

She smiled weakly. Sonic wiped her tears away. Then the unthinkable…..they leaned in and kissed. Deepening it every time. Amy knew that this would surely break Shadow's heart. But they sat there in the kiss.

Outside the ball room stood Shadow. He saw it all. Not Mephiles though. He didn't see them go into the graveyard and come back. All he saw was Sonic comforting Amy. Also the kiss. His ears dropped as he saw that Amy didn't pull away. The two separated and Amy smiled. Sonic smiled back. She turned and saw Shadow. Her eyes began to water again.

He backed away and shuck his head. He bowed his head and ran.

"Shadow! Shadow wait! No! Shadow no!" Amy yelled running after him. Sonic followed.

Shadow didn't look back. He kept going. His heart was broken now. He ran out the palace. Amy followed.

"Shadow please! I'm sorry! Shadow!" Amy yelled.

He looked back. Amy saw tears in his eyes. Then her eyes widened as she saw the carriage running up from the other direction. It was headed for Shadow.

"Shadow look out!" Amy yelled.

"Shadow!" Sonic yelled.

Shadow saw the carriage and froze.

"Shadow!" Amy yelled. She jumped on him and they both fell on the grass safely. Shadow sat up and he was facing Amy. She was crying. Shadow was too but only tears fell. He shuck his head and looked away. Amy placed her hand on his face and brushed a tear away. He took her hand and threw it away. He stood and looked at her.

He smiled weakly and shuck his head. He turned and walked on.

"Shadow you promised that you wouldn't leave me." Amy said.

"You promised that you would wait." Shadow said softly.

"But I…you don't understand."

"Amy….please….don't." Shadow said looking at her. Amy bowed her head. Sonic stood a few feet from them.

Amy's heart was shattered. Sonic on one side and Shadow on the other.

Shadow kneeled on one knee. He lifted her chin up. He kissed her forehead. Amy sighed and hugged him. Shadow rubbed her back.

Then Amy's world went black.

"Amy…Amy! Sonic! Get help!" Shadow yelled. Sonic nodded and ran. Amy was breathing but she was unconscious. Shadow laid her on her back and kept her in his arms.

"Amy. Amy can you hear me? Amy. Amy please be ok." He said sounding scared. He placed his hand on her face and stroked it. He laid his head on hers and rocked her. Sonic came back with the nanny and guards.

**OMG! What's wrong with Amy! Shadow saw them kiss and Sonic saw his possible future! Can anything else go wrong!? Stay tuned and find out! Next Chapter coming right up! Bye!**


	9. Mephiles!

Mephiles

Mephiles!

Amy was taken to her room. A doctor came and checked her. He told everyone that it was caused by lack of sleep. He left short after. Shadow knew that the real reason was heartbreak. It pained him to see her hurting because of her heart. Sonic and him were both in her room looking at her. Sonic's hand stung him. He turned to Amy and shuck his head. He made a fist and left. Amy was sleeping through all of this. Shadow stayed by her. HE sat next to her. He smiled as he saw that she was waking up. She opened her eyes half way. When she saw him, tears began to fall.

"Don't…." Shadow said wiping the tears away. Amy nodded and closed her eyes to keep from crying.

Shadow stroked her quills and smiled. Amy opened her eyes again. She sighed and tried to sit up. He helped her. They looked at each other. Amy motioned forward for a hug. Shadow held her close to him. Amy let tears fall. Her heart was in pain but nothing seems to cure it. Shadow rubbed her back to calm her. She sighed and looked over his shoulder. They were alone. She looked out the window and saw that the bright day turned into a scary night.

"Amy…I….I need to go." Shadow said putting his ears down.

"But. No! No you can't go!" Amy said parting from him. Shadow sighed and bowed his head. He looked up to the ceiling and sighed again. He laid flat on his back staring up to the white ceiling.

Amy crawled up beside him. She laid with him but looked at him with pain. He had his eyes half closed. He appeared to be thinking. But of what? Amy stroked his quills, hoping that he wouldn't brush her hand away. He closed his eyes and allowed her to pet him. She looked at him then looked to the door. She was scared of everything now. She stopped petting him. Amy drew closer to Shadow and curled up next to him. He put his arm around her. She shuck in fear. So he placed his other arm around her. He was now hugging her and holding her close. She laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes. She felt safe, but if she slept will he leave?

"Go to sleep Amy." He said sounding tired. Amy shuck her head.

"You really need to." Shadow said sternly.

"But you'll leave if…."

"No I won't. So go to sleep." He said closing his eyes.

Amy sighed but placed her hand on his quills. She stroked them and slowly went to sleep. Shadow took her hand and held it tight to his heart. He sighed and opened his eyes. She was asleep. He smiled at her sleeping figure and kissed her forehead. He slowly went to sleep holding the poor heart broken female.

"You caused this!" Sonic yelled to the shadows.

"Oh no I didn't fool. It was you and your heart. If it weren't for that sign of affection then her poor Shadow wouldn't have run off. Now after saving him, she's in bed heart broken. Now's my chance to strike!" Mephiles yelled in an evil happiness. He turned from a hedgehog into a dark cloud. He floated towards Amy's room.

"No! Leave her alone!" Sonic yelled running after him. Mephiles laughed as he lost Sonic in a hallway. Sonic never saw this hallway. He was lost.

"No! No, no, no, no! Amy! Mephiles leave her be!" Sonic yelled running around the halls.

Mephiles found the room. He glided under the crack of the door and saw the two hedgehogs. Amy was sleeping soundly against Shadow. The room felt cold and she shuck. Feeling her shake, Shadow brought her closer to him. She stopped shaking and went back to sleep.

"Perfect. Her dreams." Mephiles said evilly. He rose up and circled the couple. He swirled around them and vanished into Amy's mind.

"No! Oh go away! Help! Shadow help me! Argghh!" Amy said in fear. It woke Shadow up and he felt he struggling from something.

"Amy. Amy wake up!" Shadow said shaking her.

Amy tossed and turned. Her eyes shot open and she started to cry. Shadow helped her up. She cried on him. Sonic was at the door when he finally found her room.

"What happened!?" Sonic yelled.

"It was horrible! Bright green evil eyes. He was scary and he….." Amy couldn't finish. She went closer to Shadow. He stroked her back and looked at Sonic.

"No. He's in your mind……….Amy don't follow his orders!" Sonic said running up to her.

"Orders? What are you talking about!?" Shadow asked confused.

"But he said that if I don't he'd kill…"

"Me or Shadow. I know Amy." Sonic said.

"Will somebody tell what's going on?" Shadow asked anxiously.

"No……….he said that….he'd kill…..me." Amy said weakly.

"What!?" Shadow said looking at her with fear.

"No! No he's trying to get the kingdom!" Sonic said in fear.

"And if I don't follow his orders correctly, he will kill Shadow." Amy said bowing her head.

"Who is this!" Shadow yelled looking at Sonic.

"Mephiles." Sonic said through gritted teeth.

"No." Shadow yelled in fear.

"What is it Shadow? You…you know him!" Sonic said in disbelief.

"Yes. He took control of me many years back. But since I refused to carry out his final request……he….killed." Shadow turned away and sighed.

"Who? Who did he kill?" Amy asked.

"Everyone. But he started with a close friend of mine." (Think. Who's Shadow's closest friend?)

"We need to stop him!" Sonic yelled.

"He won't be stopped. You can only weaken him." Shadow yelled.

"How do you know all of this?" Amy asked.

"I was the one who weakened him and threw him down the falls. But I'm guessing Sonic found him and here we are." Shadow said in anger.

Then Amy began to feel dizzy.

"Ohh….what's happening?" She asked weakly. Then she fainted in Shadow's arm.

"He's draining her!" Shadow yelled. He picked her up bridal style and set her on his lap. She winced as if in pain. She squeezed Shadow's hand and started to cry.

"What do we do!?" Sonic yelled. Then the sky outside turned red and black. A clear sign of evil.

"She will have to defeat him." Shadow said stroking her quills.

"What! No! She won't be able too!" Sonic yelled looking at Amy.

"We can't do anything Sonic. Mephiles is in her mind. She'll be the only one to defeat him." Shadow said holding her close.

Sonic looked away. He growled and threw a punch to a metal suite of armor that was on display. He kept his anger at it's boiling point.

"Amy. If you can hear me, don't give him anything. Fight it. He fears love. Keep the ones you love close to your heart. The stronger the love the less powerful he becomes." Shadow whispered in her ear. He kissed her head and rocked her. There was nothing him or Sonic could do for her now. All they could really do was keep their love for her.

**Wow! Yeah I know Mephiles came up to fast. But a word to all readers. I have a treat for you. You get to choose what happens next! I'll write separate Chapters! Sonic and Amy lovers will start from a chapter and Shadow and Amy lovers will continue on with a different one. This is a way to make everyone happy! Look for my A/N. It'll tell you fully. Bye for now!**


	10. Author’s Note

Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Listen closely everyone. The chapters will be titled SonAmy for Sonic and Amy. And ShadAmy for Shadow and Amy. Follow this and hopefully you won't be confused. But keep in mind these Chapters won't be in order. After all it is a you chose! One might be SonAmy but if you jump to ShadAmy you'll get a completely different story. Note that SonAmy will not follow ShadAmy story lines. They are two different stories in one.**

**If you have a question. Write it in your reviews and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. ;)**

**If this proves successful then I'll continue doing this. But if failed I'll try to figure out some other way to get you involved with the story! Have fun! One more thing!**

**No nasty talk about how dumb this appears to be. It came into my mind that readers have to follow what the author says. NO FAIR! So I'm giving you a chance to tell the story from how you wish. But it's still my words. So read and ask questions. Like I said before I'll try to get back to you as soon as I can.**

**Bye Everyone and thank you for reading this story! 3**


	11. ShadAmy 1

ShadAmy 1

ShadAmy 1

"Where am I? Who are you and what do you want!?" Amy asked. She was in a dark forest. No light or sign of happiness was seen anywhere. She was scared.

"Shadow! Shadow are you here!? Anyone! Is there anyone out…."

"Oh yes my dear. I'm here." An evil voice said.

"Who was that!? Show yourself!" Amy yelled bumping into a dead like tree.

"As you wish your highness." The voice said again.

Amy squinted and could see a figure through the eerie fog. She saw that the person looked like Shadow. But the being staggered towards her as if limping from an injury. They appeared _dead_ some how. She walked forward and the being stopped. He had his head down and hunched over. She drew closer with caution. She looked at him.

"Sha-Shadow?" She asked terrified.

"Oh no my dear. Far from it." The person said. He turned his head and evil green monstrous eye looked up at her.

"(gasp!) What are you!?" Amy asked. Backing away and hit a tree that was behind her.

The creature rose his head and looked at her. He changed. He turned into a crystal like creature but kept the form of Shadow. Amy screamed and ran off.

"Hahahahahah! You can not hide from me princess! You can't hide from the universes greatest creature!" Mephiles laughed evilly.

Amy kept running.

"Shadow! Shadow help! Someone help!" Amy yelled.

"Shadow can't help you here my dear! You will never escape me! If you stop and surrender the kingdom to me maybe I'll spare your heart's life!"

"My heart!?" Amy asked in a whisper still running through the endless forest of darkness.

"Now come on princess. You can't be that thickly minded female! Shadow! Shadow is your heart! You have his heart as well!" Mephiles said through out the forest.

"Shadow! Yes! He loves me and I love him! I choose Shadow! But I need to get out of here!" Amy said to herself now crying and cussing herself for not seeing this.

Then Amy came to a cliff side. She looked down and saw fog. She saw a stone and kicked it into the steep drop. She didn't hear a thud or anything. It was an endless abbess.

She turned and was greeted with green eyes. This time he was in the form of Sonic.

"You……you were the one who….."

"Of course you fool. Sonic didn't have the guts to force you into marriage! Now since we're here…." Mephiles looked over the edge. He motioned forward and grabbed Amy's arm.

"Let me go!" She begged.

"Oh pathetic female. Scared to never see your true love again? How sad. But at least with you out of the way…I can fully come to power! And destroy this planet! Living on to become the soon ruler of the universe!" Mephiles laughed.

Amy looked at the Sonic look a like. She cried as she saw that he was moving her closer to the edge. Then she was suspended in midair only being held up by Mephiles. He grinned evilly and slowly loosened his grip. He did this to cherish the moment that he'd be the new ruler of Mobius.

"Poor unfortunate soul. Will never marry her true love. Will never become queen. Will never have children. Will never see Shadow again!" Mephiles laughed mocking Amy.

Amy cried. Then she felt something odd. It was like someone was with her but they couldn't be seen. She suddenly felt supported. She felt someone hold her besides Mephiles.

"Say good-bye to everything you ever held dear to your now broken Argggggghhhhh!" Mephiles yelled in pain.

He dropped Amy but she didn't fall into the abbess. Instead she was back on the ground. How odd?

"What is happening!? How can this be!? He can't help you from the outside!" Mephiles yelled from the ground.

"He….Shadow! Shadow is helping me!" Amy said happily. Then her whole world began to change. From dark and scary to bright and happy. They were in a field of flowers near a stream. She remembered the area. She came here when she was much younger. It was her dream to have her wedding here instead of the palace like every princess out there. She looked and saw that there were roses around her. Mephiles was yelling in anger. He stood and turned into Shadow's form again. He ran up to Amy and grabbed her by the neck. She placed her hand on his arm to keep from choking.

"THIS IS THE END OF THE ROYAL ROSE FAMILY! GOOD-BYE PRINCESS!" Mephiles yelled in rage.

"No!" Amy gasped.

Then with her yell of pain came a black blur. It ran into Mephiles. He dropped Amy to the soft grass. Amy held her neck and was brought to tears.

"Shadow….." Amy said in a whisper.

Shadow (appeared the same way as he does in the games) in font of her. He had both hands in fists and was in a fighting position. He looked at her from the corner of his eye and winked. Amy smiled and continued to cry. Shadow turned back to Mephiles.

"You have interfered! Remember the last time you interfered Shadow!" Mephiles said in an evil laugh. He was standing facing Shadow.

Shadow said nothing but growled. His quills were blowing with the wind. But Mephiles's quills stood still as if carved into his head.

"What…no voice?" Mephiles said in an un seeable grin.

"Shadow. Are you….."

Shadow turned his head. He gave his trade mark smirk. He nodded as a sign that everything was going to be alright. Amy smile and stood. She walked up to Shadow and held his hand. He kept Amy behind him. Mephiles powered up and clones surrounded them. Shadow pulled Amy closer to him.

"What do we do Shadow?" She asked.

"Stay close to me and don't let go of my hand." He said in his dark and usual tone.

"Alright." Amy said.

Shadow turned and saw the clones. He looked at Amy then back.

"Hold on Amy!" He said bring her into a hug.

Amy wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his chest. Shadow skated towards the clones that were running after him. He shield Amy's head and jumped up. He landed and grabbed her hand. They ran. Shadow pulled Amy on. Amy tried to keep up with him.

"Shadow how are you here!?" Amy asked loking at him.

"You needed me. Also you called for me. I'm here now so don't be scared." He said looking back at her.

Amy smiled and tears fell. Shadow smiled and faced forward. Mephiles was close by. The two lost him in the bright forest.

Shadow saw an enormous tree. He held Amy into a hug and jumped up. He landed on a branch. He kept jumping from branch to branch. Till he came to a stop. Amy was still in his arms. She set her head against his chest. She looked down and saw nothing but tree branches.

"Shadow I think we……"

"Shhh." Shadow said with his ears perked up. He listened to his surroundings carefully. Amy buried her head into his chest. She felt that cold feeling again. Shadow rubbed her back to make sure that she knew that he was there. Amy smiled and closed her eyes. She was with the one she loved. He was protecting her from an evil force.

"Amy listen carefully. If there is a chance we get separated keep running." Shadow said still looking around and listening.

"But I'm really scared that…."

"I know. But just keep running. Don't stop. I'll find you ok." He said looking at her. Amy nodded. He kissed her head and smiled lovingly. Amy kissed his cheek and smiled back. The two looked at each other with love. Then Shadow's ears perked up in an instant.

"We got go." He said holding her tightly. Amy nodded.

"Hold on tight Ames." He said. She loved the nickname and she did what she was told. Shadow jumped down from branch to branch till he reached the ground. He let Amy go and placed her behind him.

"Alright. Now ughh!" Shadow was thrown back. He was being held up by his neck by Mephiles.

"Amy! Run!" Shadow gasped.

"No I can't…."

"AMY RUN!" Shadow yelled looking at her seriously. Amy nodded and ran. She looked back every step she took.

**End of ShadAmy 1. Next chapter will be after the SonAmy version. Stay tuned if you're following this version of the story. Review it and another chapter will appear soon.**


	12. SonAmy 1

SonAmy 1

SonAmy 1

Amy was near a dark stream. It was black and strange creatures swam under it. She was in a graveyard of some kind. She walked around in fear that something would come out and grab her. She cautiously made her way through the graveyard and up a hill. She saw nothing but eerie fog and tombstones. Then the ground beneath her began to vibrate violently. She fell to the cold, hard, rocky floor. The sharp rocks cut her as she fell. She looked around and the tombs began to move. Creatures began to rise up from he ground.

"(gasp!) Arggghrhhh! Help!" Amy cried as she ran. She kept running. But every where she went was another creature. They were dead but yet alive!

She ran and ran hoping that she would find a way out of this nightmare. She ran on and on. Hitting tombstones as she went but she only fell a couple of times. She ran and ran till the floor beneath her collapsed. She screamed as she fell through the whole. She landed and saw that she wasn't hurt. Except for the scratches she had from falling on to the rocks.

"Amy!" Someone said running up to her.

"Sonic! Oh I'm so glad you're here!" Amy said looking into his green soft eyes(He appeared as he did in the games). She hugged him the minute she got up. She cried and shuck all over.

"It's ok. I'm here. I'm here." Sonic said rubbing her back.

"Not for long Sonic." An evil voice came. Sonic held Amy closer. She laid her head against his chest.

"You! Keep away!" Sonic yelled.

"Not likely Sonic! Now hand over the female and you shall live!" Mephiles said as a dark cloud instead of a hedgehog.

"Never!" Sonic yelled.

"You dare defy me!" Mephiles yelled.

"Heheh….why? Is that a problem?" Sonic smiled.

He placed Amy behind him. They backed away from the dark cloud. It came closer to them with every step they took.

"Hang on Amy!" Sonic yelled as he went and picked her up bridal style. Amy held on to his neck and looked ahead. They were going fast. It scared her. Sonic put his hand on the back of her head and pushed her head against his chest.

"Close your eyes! You'll be fine Amy!" Sonic said stroking her quills gently.

"Ok Sonic." She said closing her eyes tight. She felt the wind hit her face hard but not enough to hurt her.

"Sonic? Where is he?" Amy asked still keeping her eyes closed.

"Behind us. Don't worry about him Ames. I'll protect you." Sonic said sounding determined.

Amy smiled and buried her face deeper into his chest. They stopped and Amy opened her eyes again. They were actually _jumping_ over a cliff! Amy gasped and closed her eyes. Sonic landed on the other side and slid to a stop. Amy opened her eyes again and saw the dark cloud. It changed into Shadow's form. Mephiles lifted up both arms. The sky turned black and red. It appeared as the color of blood. Amy gasped as she saw that he could change the world by his power. Sonic looked at the sky and backed away. Amy was still in his arms.

"Amy. If anything happens and we end up separated just run. I'll find you." Sonic said placing her on the ground.

"Sonic no. Please don't leave me alone!" Amy said holding his hand.

Sonic smiled and hugged her tightly.

"I won't leave you alone Amy." He said softly.

Amy cried. That cold feeling came upon her again. Sonic picked her up again and ran. Amy continued to cry on his chest. She loved Sonic and didn't want anything happening to him.

"Alright. We lost him." Sonic said suddenly. Amy opened her eyes and saw that they were in a heavily forested area. Nothing but trees surrounded them.

Amy sighed in relief. Sonic placed her down. She sat on the grass and hid her face in her palms. Sonic sat beside her and rubbed her back. She leaned on him and cried. Sonic put both arms securely around her. She cried harder. He kissed her head and smiled.

"It's going to be ok." He said softly.

"How can it?" Amy asked.

"Don't worry Amy. I won't let anyone harm you." Sonic said patting her back.

Then they heard trees rustling around. It scared Amy. Sonic picked her up bridal style and kept running. Amy looked all around and saw nothing but blurs. Then Sonic stopped. He put her down and fell to his knees. He held his chest in pain. Amy kneeled by him and hugged him tightly.

"Amy go!" Sonic said breathlessly.

"No!" Amy said now crying again.

"Go!" Sonic yelled.

"I won't leave you Sonic!" Amy said.

Sonic fell to the ground on his stomach. His chest was hurting him more than ever. Amy turned him over. She picked his head up and hugged his neck. She laid him on her lap. Sonic winced through Amy's hug. She stroked his blue quills and cried. The evil energy was in the air. She felt the coldhearted evil coming closer.

"We need to go Sonic!" Amy said holding him tighter.

"I can't Amy! He controls me! Just go without me!" Sonic said now angry with the evil creature.

"I-I-I can't! I won't!" Amy said.

"GO!" Sonic yelled.

Amy shuck and got up. She kissed his head and ran off. She looked back and saw him trying to get up. He had one hand on his chest and the other on the ground. He was on his knees. He looked at her.

"Go! Get out of here Amy! I'll be fine!" Sonic yelled wincing.

Amy cried as she ran on. Sonic needed someone to be with him. She couldn't just leave him. But her mind was racing and it was confusing her so much. She looked back again and was horrified.

Sonic was being held up by Mephiles by his neck. Sonic was holding his arm to keep from coking.

"Sonic!" Amy yelled as she stopped running.

Mephiles looked at her and dropped Sonic to the ground. He walked slowly towards her. She was halfway gone but the way he was walking scared her. Sonic looked up and shuck his head in fear.

"Amy! Amy run!" He yelled trying to get back up. Amy was to scared to move. Mephiles was halfway up to her now.

"Amy! Go! Amy move!" Sonic yelled in anger.

Amy looked all around and was scared stiff. Mephiles was now a few steps away from her.

"Amy!" Sonic yelled running up to her. He grabbed her and ran off. Amy held onto his neck and cried.

"Sonic I'm…."

Sonic looked at her and smiled weakly. He kept running. His chest was in pure agony but he didn't show it. Mephiles was destroying Sonic from the inside.

**End of SonAmy 1. Next chapter will be after ShadAmy 2. Stay tuned if you're following this story!**


	13. ShadAmy 2

ShadAmy 2

ShadAmy 2

Amy kept running but stooped when she heard Mephiles laughing. When that dark creature is happy it can never be good.

"Shadow!" Amy yelled in fear. She turned and ran back. Shadow was on the ground and was surrounded by Mephiles and his clones. Amy pushed her way through to get to Shadow.

He was on his stomach and had his eyes closed. Amy placed her hand on his head and put the other on his hand. She could feel a pulse under his wrist. She smiled and hugged the unconscious ebony hedgehog. He stirred and he rose up. Amy was still hugging him.

"Amy! I told you to…..!"

"Please don't yell at me. I can't leave my heart behind." Amy said looking at him.

Shadow sighed and hugged her. Mephiles stood and saw this happening. He was grinning, though not visible.

"Poor princess. Her heart is with Shadow and she can't survive without a heart." Mephiles said to his clones. They stood there motionless and silent.

"I could care less I one or both of them die. Attack!" Mephiles ordered.

Shadow held Amy closer and looked up. They were still at the tree. He firmly held Amy close and jumped up. He jumped on a branch and then jumped on the others. The once sunny and beautiful forest, is now turning back into a dead and scary place.

Amy looked over Shadow's shoulder and saw that the clones were following them.

Shadow heard the tree branches below them cracking and snapping. The clones were moving up the tree fast.

"Hmmmm…..close your eyes and hold on tight!" Shadow yelled.

Amy did as she was told. Shadow jumped onto a branch and stood there. As the first clone reached him, Shadow _jumped_ off of the branch! He landed on branches as he went. Till he hit the ground. He skated with Amy in his arms bridal style. Amy opened her eyes and saw that they were on the ground.

"Shadow how did we….?"

But Shadow gave her a quick smile and went. He skated for awhile till he came to a stop on a green and grassy hill. He set Amy down and looked around. His ears were perked up and he listened. He looked left and right with full concentration. Amy sighed and sat down. Shadow stood beside her. He placed his hand on her shoulder and listened carefully. He heard nothing but the sky was beginning to change. Then everything around them turned dark and dead as it was before. Amy shuck in fear and looked up at Shadow. He kept his dark and determined face.

"Shadow. What now?" Amy asked placing her hand on his.

"Shhh….." Was all he said. He looked at her then back to the trees that they emerged from.

They began to move and a deathly bluish glow was seen. Amy whimpered and began to stand. She hugged Shadow and looked at the glow. Shadow put his arms firmly around her waist. But he kept her close behind him. Then the clones appeared. They were running towards them. Mephiles was in the sky hovering above the battle area. He was in his crystallized form. He laughed evilly as the clones came closer to the two hedgehogs.

Shadow backed away with Amy close to his body. He looked back and saw a steep drop that wasn't there before. He knew Mephiles had something to do with that. He turned to Amy who was hiding her face against his plushy white fur. He sighed and looked over the edge. Since this was her dream/ nightmare. The shock of falling should wake her up. But Mephiles would still be in her mind.

"Amy jump!" Shadow said letting her go.

"What!"

"Trust me!"

"But Shadow that's…"

"Go! I'll destroy him!"

"Please don't Shadow! Come with me!" Amy pleaded hugging him again. Shadow held her tight and kissed her head.

"Listen I'll be fine. Jump. The shock will wake you!" Shadow finally released her. He ran towards the clones. He looked back and Amy wasn't moving.

"Go Amy! Everything is going to be ok! Go!" He yelled. He was now close to the Mephiles fakes.

Amy cried and closed her eyes. She inched over the edge. She looked back at Shadow a final time. She closed her eyes tight and jumped.

Shadow looked back and didn't see her. He sighed and turned to the clones. He attacked every single one. He came to Mephiles.

"Ready for our second battle Shadow?" He asked in a ready to fight pose.

"Always." Shadow said in his own evil tone.

They began to attack. Shadow and Mephiles both used forms of chaos energy. Shadow would get hit every other time. Unlike Mephiles who wasn't hit very often. Shadow was tossed into tree and sharp rocks which cut him deeply.

"You can't win Shadow. Your heart has left you here alone." Mephiles said the black hedgehog. He was on the ground panting. He was on his back cut up and bruised.

"No. I told her to leave me here." Shadow said breathlessly.

"True love I suppose drove you to tell her to leave you." Mephiles said turning into Shadow's double.

"Something that you wouldn't understand." Shadow went on.

"Hmmmmhhmhh…..I have no need for love. I can't and never will own that power. I can live without such a weakness." Mephiles said stepping on Shadow's chest.

"Love is not a weakness." Shadow said trying to get Mephiles off of him.

"Look at yourself Shadow! Love has caused you nothing but pain! Love isn't a weakness. Ha!" Mephiles laughed evilly.

He put more force on Shadow's chest.

"How can love save you Shadow? Hmm? How can that female help you now?" Mephiles grinned evilly.

Shadow was in pain and Mephiles was increasing the pain.

His whole world went black. Amy came to his mind. She was smiling and hugging him tightly. Shadow was happy and returning the embrace with a small kiss on her head.

"Come back Shadow." Was all she said before the image faded away.

Shadow's eyes shot open. They had his old dark tone again. He had his hatred for almost everything returning to him. He kicked Mephiles off of him. Shadow stood in his dark and evil pose ready to fight. He was growling and glaring at the fake version of himself.

"Wised up have we." Mephiles said evilly.

"Come on!" Shadow said with an evil grin.

Mephiles fought but every moved he mad was dodged by Shadow. He was kicked, punched and thrown by the ebony hedgehog. Shadow used chaos spear to throw Mephiles farther back. He used chaos blast to weaken him more. He used homing attack to keep him down.

Mephiles was on the floor. He was weak and looking up at Shadow. Shadow powered some chaos energy and shot it at Mephiles. The evil creature yelled as the light penetrated him. He looked at Shadow. Shadow kept doing it over and over again.

"I'll return Shadow! I will return! You and your family will die within time! I shall return and finish what we have started!" Mephiles yelled. He turned to smoke and flew up into the sky. He vanished from sight. Shadow panted in exhaustion.

"Finally. Amy is safe." He said breathlessly. He fell to his hands and knees. He was weak and need some rest from the battle. The scenery around him changed. It returned to Amy's fantasy. A big rose field with a stream running through it. Shadow smiled. His arms finally gave way. He passed out on the green grass.

**Room**

Amy woke up in her room. Sonic was looking down at her. She looked around and saw him. She also saw that Shadow had his arms wrapped around her. He was sleeping and holding her close.

"Shadow? Shadow can.."

"Don't Amy!" Sonic said in a loud whisper.

"What? Why can't I…"

"He needs to wake up on his own. He went to sleep trying to think of a way to help you. You saw him didn't you?" Sonic said smiling.

Amy nodded and looked back to the ebony hedgehog.

"Can you leave us alone for awhile Sonic?" Amy asked.

"Sure. I'll be out in the court yard if you need me." Sonic turned to leave. He closed the door behind him. Amy held Shadow close. She looked out the window and saw that it was sunny.

She looked back at Shadow. He was still sound asleep. She smiled and nuzzled close to him. His arms became much more firm around her. She smiled and closed her eyes. Shadow woke up slowly. He saw her laying next to him. He saw that his arms were around her tightly. He loosened his grip and smiled. Amy opened her eyes and saw that he was awake.

"He's gone Amy." He said sounding tired.

"Thank you Shadow. You saved me and the kingdom." Amy smiled.

"I was actually more worried about you. You were almost killed by that creature." Shadow said with his ears dropping.

"You're right. But you saved me and I'm safe now. That's what you wanted right?" She asked hugging him.

Shadow nodded and finally relaxed. She was safe and now fine. But something went through his head that he quickly brushed away.

Did Amy still love Sonic or did she love him?

The thought made him hold Amy closer. She was smiling and hugged him back.

"Let's go and check to make sure everyone is ok." Amy said still hugging him. He nodded. They climbed out of bed. Amy held his hand and led the way. The thought came back to his mind. He sighed but followed the female.

**End of ShadAmy 2. Next chapter will be after….well you know. If following this story then……yeah, yeah, yeah the next one will come up soon.**

**Me: Shadow stop interrupting me!**

**Shadow: Make me human**

**Me: Please Shadow(puppy dog eyes)**

**Shadow: Ohhh….fine. Kill joy.**

**Me: Awww…come here! (gives Shadow a kiss on his head and hugs him)**

**Shadow: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Let go of me!**

**Me: No! You're so cute and cuddly! Like a new teddy bear!**

**Shadow: Oh very well.(sighs and returns hug)**

**Me: Thanks Shad.**

**Shadow: Again with that nickname. Why does everyone call me Shad lately?!(still in the hug)**


	14. SonAmy 2

SonAmy 2

SonAmy 2

"Sonic we should stop. You're hurt." Amy said still in his arms.

Sonic winced and looked at her. He sighed and they stopped near a hill top. The are appeared dead and no life was around. The two hedgehogs looked around the area. Sonic sat down and winced as he placed his hand on his chest. Amy kneeled by him and hugged him. Sonic leaned his head on her arm and placed his free hand on her back. Amy sighed and the cold feeling came upon them.

"Sonic. You ok?" She asked letting him go.

"Yeah. I'm fine." He said still wincing.

Amy stroked his quills hoping that he would smile. He looked at her and gave a slight smile. His ears perked up at a sound. He stood from the ground. Amy stood by him and hugged his arm. She listened carefully.

"Amy…remember what I told you. Just keep running." Sonic said calmly with a slight of anger in his voice.

Amy nodded and hugged him. She held him close. Sonic hugged her and kissed her head. He pulled away and took her hand into his. He led her on. But the pain in his chest was truly unbearable. But he didn't want Amy to cry or get scared for him. They came across a swamp which had black water. The weeping willows hung their leaves and tree branches in the water. They appeared dead but yet with a little amount of life still in them. Sonic kicked a stone in and saw that it wasn't that deep. He hated water but this was the only way through.

"Sonic….are we….really going…through there?" Amy asked hesitantly.

"I can carry you, you know." Sonic said looking back at her.

"Oh um no. I was just curious. So um let's go." She said sounding scared.

Sonic held her hand and they went into the ankle deep water. Amy flinched every time something swam by her leg. She jumped high enough to land on Sonic's back.(piggy back style)

Sonic smiled and held her legs. He carried her on his back. The water rose up to his waist. He shuck because it was cold and slimy. Amy put her arms around his neck and hid her face on his back. Sonic kept going and was on full alert. They reached the other side. Amy slid off of Sonic's back and saw that he was struggling to walk. He was limping now.

"Sonic? Are you…"

Sonic fell to the ground. He was panting as if out of breath and winced in pain. Amy kneeled by him and placed her hand on his back. She cried and turned him over. Sonic was now on his back He was wincing and moaning in pain. Amy placed her hand on his chest and the other on his head.

"Sonic what! What is it!" Amy cried.

"He's….trying to kill me….from the inside." Sonic said breathlessly.

"How! How is he doing this!"

"Why it's very simple my dear." An evil voice said from behind Amy. She turned and gasped. She hugged Sonic's neck tightly. Mephiles was in Shadow's form. He walked around to face them. Sonic growled but winced with pain.

"Many years back he found me in a desolate area. He released me out of curiosity. After a few words were said I finally took his energy to become in the form you see before you. But I left my mark on him. Every time he disobeys me…."

Mephiles raised his arm up. Sonic squirmed and yelled in pain. Amy hugged him to calm him. She kissed his head and cried.

"Sonic just hold my hand if you're hurting." Amy said holding his hand. Sonic tightened his grip on her hand.

"He feels a sudden burst of pain. But if he obeys my orders my does what I say. I spare him the pain." Mephiles said evilly.

Sonic growled and let go of Amy's hand. She hugged him and looked at Mephiles. Sonic began to stand and he faced the evil creature.

"I was younger when I first met you. But since I've matured and wised up. I'm ready for the fight!" Sonic said standing in a fighting position.

"Hhmhhmhm…..very well Sonic. Prepare yourself for death!" Mephiles said evilly.

Sonic went first. He used homing attack on the creature. Amy stood back in fear. Mephiles used his chaos energy and threw Sonic into a nearby stream. Sonic emerged from the water soaked. He shuck the water off and went back to Mephiles again. Mephiles put his arms up in the air and Sonic stopped. He fell to the floor yelling in pure agony. Mephiles laughed as he tortured the poor blue hedgehog.

"Sonic!" Amy screamed.

Sonic kept yelling. He held his chest and was sprawled out on the grass. He shuck and looked at the creature controlling him. He had the strength to get up. But he was slightly hunched over. Amy could see that his chest was blackish with a slight blue coloring. Sonic's face was badly scratched and his right eye was black. Amy gasped as Sonic rolled into a ball. He hit Mephiles who fell to the ground. Sonic staggered back up from the ground. He stood and looked around for anything he could use. He saw that they were near a black water fall.

"Hey Mephiles……think you….can…catch up …to me." Sonic said every word between pants.

Mephiles got up from the floor and looked at Sonic. Sonic turned and ran. Mephiles ran after him. Sonic zoomed away. He looked back and saw that Mephiles was not far from him. Sonic reached the river that ended at the falls. He jumped in. The black water was up to his chest. Mephiles jumped in and powered up some dark energy. Sonic looked and saw that the water was much faster near the edge. Though in water, he could still run fast. He reached the edge and Mephiles followed close behind. Mephiles was stuck. He fell into Sonic's trap. Sonic wanted Mephiles to get wedged between two rocks that were under the black water. Mephiles cussed and looked at Sonic. He rose both hands and Sonic held his chest tightly. Mephiles managed to break free. Amy looked at Sonic and screamed. He looked at her and smiled slightly. He mouthed out 'I love you' and turned to the falls. Mephiles was close to Sonic now. Sonic turned around fast and grabbed Mephiles by the arm. He _jumped_ off the edge of the water fall with Mephiles in his grip.

"Sonic!" Amy yelled in fear. She ran to the edge of the waterfall and saw nothing but splashing water. Then a black vapor emerged from the water and lifted into the sky. She looked at it then her mind went back to Sonic. She ran down the steep and jagged cliff side to the bottom of the falls. She reached where the land met the water. She scanned the base and didn't see her heart any where. She walked into the water and turned all around to see if she could spot him. She began to cry as she saw that he was no where to be found. The fell to her knees into the water. It reached up to her chest but she hid her face in her palms. She continued to cry till she heard a splash behind her. She turned and saw Sonic crawl up on shore. He coughed out the water he had in his lungs. Amy ran to him and hugged him.

"Sonic! I thought you were gone forever!" Amy cried on him. Sonic smiled and hugged her back. He was on his back on shore. He was still partly in the water and so was Amy. She continued to cry on his chest. He rubbed her back to calm her. Amy looked at him. She smiled to have him near her. Sonic put his hand on her face and stroked it. She laid on his chest and sighed. She closed her eyes and felt Sonic put his arms around her.

**Room**

Amy woke up in _Sonic's_ arms this time. She could've sworn she was with Shadow. But apparently Shadow was outside the room waiting for any signs of her waking up. Sonic had her close to him. He was sitting up in her bed and had his eye closed. Amy was laying on his chest and sighed.

"Sonic….Sonic." Amy said shaking his arm.

Sonic opened his eyes half way and saw her. He smiled.

"So he's gone huh?" He said stretching a bit. Amy smiled and hugged him.

"Yeah. Thanks to your help Sonic." She said.

Sonic looked at the palm of his hand and still saw the mark. It was now permanent. He sighed and turned his attention to Amy. She sat up and looked at him.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"No." Sonic said blankly.

"Oh um ok. Let's go and see how everyone else is doing. Hope none of this affected anyone else." Amy said crawling out of the bed. Sonic followed. His mind was racing and he had only one thing on his mind. Did Amy love him or Shadow?

"Come on Sonic." Amy said pulling his arm like an eager child.

Sonic followed but that thought was still lodged in his mind. Did she love him?

**End of SonAmy 2! Hope you liked it. Next one will follow ShadAmy. Stay tuned if you're following this story.**

Sonic: Hey what am I doing here? Hello…anyone there? Anyone?

Amy: Sonic the story's done so I'm pretty sure everyone's gone.

Sonic: I'm in a story? How? Amy!? What are you doing here!?

Amy:(rolls eyes) Sonic we're in a story written by DW

Sonic: Who the heck is that/

Amy: The one writing the story.

Sonic: I'm in a story?

DW: No duh Sonic.

Sonic: Arggghhh! Who are you!?

DW: I'm the author

Sonic: Ok I'm so out of here!

DW: How? You're in a computer dummy.

Sonic: What! No! I live in games! Not in a computer screen! (runs around like a nut and screams)

DW: See this is why I like Shadow.

Amy: I hear ya


	15. ShadAmy 3

ShadAmy 3

ShadAmy 3

After checking the palace grounds and telling the royal court that she made a mistake, Amy went to her room to relax. She laid there in bed and was playing with her pillows. She sighed and thought about everything that has happened so far.

_**Knock Knock**_

"Who is it?"

"Sonic. I need to talk to you."

"Oh um…come in."

Sonic opened the door and walked up to her. He had a mixed expression on his face. Amy couldn't tell if it was fear, sadness, happiness, or something else.

"What's wrong Sonic?"

"I came to tell you I'm leaving."

"Leaving?"

"Yeah. I'm going home tomorrow. I've caused enough trouble here and I think it's time I left." Sonic said with his ears down.

"Oh but don't go Sonic. I know you've been under his control. He's gone now. So stay." Amy said getting out of bed.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Sonic said looking at her.

"Why not?" She asked walking closer to him. Sonic took a step back. It felt strange standing so close to her so he stepped back.

Amy smiled weakly and hugged him. Sonic returned the hug and sighed.

"Well Sonic I'm always here for you." She said breaking the silence.

"Thanks Amy." He said in a near whisper.

They separated and looked at each other. Sonic smiled and turned to leave.

"Whoa wait Sonic!" Amy said running up to him.

"Yes?"

"You can't go just yet." Amy said smiling.

"And why not?" Sonic said in confusion.

"Well……."

**1 week from that day.**

"We welcome our new rulers of our planet Mobius! Queen Amy and King Shadow!" The announcer said. Amy and Shadow both emerged from the castle doors. Shadow was in his usual wardrobe and Amy was wearing a short dress the reached her ankles. It was after the wedding and they were introduced to the public. Shadow and Amy were holding hands and smiling at each other.

Sonic was smiling at the new couple. He nodded in approval and looked at Amy. She was happy and that was all he wanted. Shadow looked at his new wife and smiled. He loved to see her happy.

"So your highness how does it feel to be our new king?" A reporter said. She was a rabbit with a heart shaped birth mark around her eye and a patch of brown fur on her head(like cream's mother).

"Well…I really don't know. I don't feel any different." Shadow shrugged.

The reporter wrote what he said down. Everyone was taking pictures and talking all at once.

It really irritated him but he was here for Amy. He liked the idea of being king but he loved it that he was with someone he loved most of all.

"Alright everyone. I'm sorry but we have our guest to attend to." Amy said holding Shadow's hand tightly. She motioned forward and found Sonic. She pulled him from the crowd.

"Hey congrats." Sonic said to the couple.

Shadow smiled and nodded. His new crown was on his head and it was being held up by his ears. It bothered him and he took it off when he was in the castle. Amy hugged Sonic and brought him into the palace. They closed the door shut. Shadow sighed and took off the crown. Amy took hers off and took Shadow's. She placed them on a cushion that was on a table near the thrones that were there also. She walked up to Shadow and held his hand. Sonic sighed and saw how happy she looked.

"Well Shadow. I guess I won't be seeing you around as often." Sonic said with a smirk.

"Oh I'll still be around. If I can get away long enough from the cameras." Shadow smiled rolling his eyes.

"Alright boys we have a lot of work to do. Shadow you need to go and check up on the nursery." Amy said hugging him.

"Nursery?" Sonic asked.

"Don't bother Sonic." Shadow said rolling his eyes.

"Shadow." Amy said smiling.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Sonic we're just preparing incase for the next heir." Amy laughed.

"Oh. Oh!" Sonic said in a surprise.

"Yeah but that won't be for awhile now. I'll be right back." Shadow said letting go of Amy. He kissed her and left.

"Ok Sonic. I need you to help me with decorating. My servants insisted that they'd do it but I hate seeing them do work I can do myself with a little help." Amy smiled.

"Wow. First queen to ask her servants to do all of her work." Sonic said sounding surprised.

"Well come on." She said holding his hand. Sonic knew his limits toward Amy now. He was her friend and nothing more.

They came into a big hall. Sonic's jaw dropped.

"I've never seen this room before" He said.

"The door has always been closed so no one but me can get in. Well Shadow can now but you know." Amy shrugged. She and Sonic walked into to white hall.

"This is a room?" Sonic asked.

"Oh it will be. Just needs some paint and all of that good stuff." Amy said scanning the walls.

"Alright. Everything is fine in the nursery. So what color would this room be Rose?" Shadow asked coming into the room holding a check board.

"Well…..how about….baby blue!" Amy said looking at Shadow.

"Baby blue?" Shadow asked.

"We can have boys you know." Amy laughed shoving him a bit playfully.

Shadow's ears drooped and his cheeks turned red. _I've only been married for almost two days and she's now asking for children._

"You alright dear?" Amy asked placing her hand on his face.

"Huh? Oh yeah fine." He said shaking the thought away. She took his hand and walked with him deeper into the room. Sonic crossed his arms and scanned the room. Baby blue would look nice in his point of view.

"Amy. You do realize this makes three new rooms right? How many…..um…do you expect?" Shadow said skipping the word 'children' from his question.

"Oh I don't know. Three or four. I'd love a big family." Amy said clapping her hands together.

"Three or….." Shadow's jaw dropped.

"What? Something wrong with that. There's tons of room." Amy smiled.

"Yeah. But aren't you rushing it a bit." Shadow said dropping his ears.

"I agree Ames. You just got married. That takes time you know." Sonic said looking at his friends.

"Oh I'm sorry. I'm just so excited about having a family of my own!" Amy said smiling brighter.

"I can see that." Shadow laughed.

Sonic smiled and heard someone's voice echo through his head.

"Did you guys hear that?" Sonic asked.

The two looked at him.

"No." Amy said.

"I didn't hear…."

Shadow was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Excuse me you royal highnesses but you're needed at the royal court." A guard said bowing.

"Oh I'm so tired of bows! Edgar please don't." Shadow said crossing his arms.

"Oh um sorry sir." The guard said. Shadow smiled and nodded. The guard left the room.

"Sorry Sonic. But we do have things to take care of." Amy said looking at the blue hedgehog.

"Oh no problem. I'll be in the ball room when you guys get back from work." Sonic said leaving the two.

"Come on Shadow." Amy said sounding annoyed. Shadow smiled and an idea struck him. Amy went ahead and Shadow was right behind her. He smirked and picked her up into his arms.

"Shadow!" Amy laughed being held in the air. They may be married and adults. But that doesn't mean that they weren't friends. Shadow smiled and set her down. They walked on.

He tapped her on the shoulder and she turned. He looked around innocently as if he did nothing wrong. She smiled and turned back. She went ahead of him. Shadow smiled in a playful evil grin. He skated up to her at full speed. He picked her up bridal style. Amy laughed and put her arms around his neck. Shadow smiled and held her close to him. Amy kissed his head. He returned the kiss and set her down. She hugged him and walked on. He continued to play with her to lighten up her mood. Amy turned and laughed every time he did something to her. He picked her up again and held her up by her waist. He'd set her on his shoulders. She'd laugh and smile brightly. He put her down and sighed to see that she was happy. They passed the green house but Amy stopped suddenly. When she stopped Shadow bumped into her.

"Something wrong Rose?" He asked hugging her from behind.

She looked up at him and smiled. She turned to the entrance of the green house and smiled. Shadow turned to see the entrance too. He smiled and held her tighter.

"Where I first saw you." Amy said laughing.

Shadow nodded and kissed her head. They walked on till they reached the entrance to the royal court. They were greeted by Swanna. She smiled at the couple.

"Thank you for coming your majesties." She said giving a slight bow. Shadow put a hand up to stop her.

"Please don't." He said.

"Oh as you wish sir." She said smiling. She went to the couple with a blank face.

"Well as you know that we are expecting an heir soon. We are in preparation for the new arrival." Swanna said.

"Expecting?!" Shadow said partly angered. Amy held his hand to calm him.

"I didn't mean to anger you sir." Swanan said quite scared.

"Oh no sorry. It's just that…why now?" Shadow asked.

"Well anything can happen to either one of you and…"

"Not on my watch. Nothing would happen to Amy as long as I'm around. Sorry but the idea of a child will have to wait when the time comes." Shadow said as if giving an order. Amy smiled. She felt the same way.

"Of course sir but for the sake of the kingdom…" A red hedgehog said from the higher chairs that surrounded the room.

Shadow put his hand up and indication for silence.

"I said when the time comes." Shadow said sternly.

"Well if that is all….we have some work to do." Shadow said taking Amy's hand into his.

"But sir…."

"Please Jeremy. When the time is right we'll talk about it." Amy said looking at the same red hedgehog.

"(sigh) Well it is your say so. Sorry for the appearance of rushing you both into anything." Swanna said bowing her head.

"No it's alright. But really Swanna. It's only been two days. We have years to think about this." Amy said giving her a hug.

"Yes dear." Swanna said patting her back. Amy parted from her and left with Shadow.

Shadow rubbed his temples in aggravation. He was tired at the thought of kids. He sighed and walked on. Amy looked and saw how upset he was. She took his hand and led him to the green house. She opened the door and they went inside together. She led him to the rose part of the green house. She sat by the flowers. Shadow sat next to her. He picked one up and looked at it. He smiled and took the thorns off of it. He placed it behind Amy's ear. It was bright red against her pink hair. She smiled and kissed his cheek. Shadow yawned and stretched. He laid near Amy and the roses. He closed his eyes and was in deep thought. Amy stroked his quills smiling at the ebony hedgehog. He opened up one eye and smiled back. He closed it again and sighed. Amy laughed and patted his head. She stood up and looked all around her. They were alone in the green house. It appeared the same way as when they first met. She sighed again and laid near Shadow. She looked up at the windows that made the roof of the green house. The sun was shinning brightly. Shadow put his arm around her and brought her close to him. She laid on his chest and continued to look up at the windows.

**End of ShadAmy 3. Stay around and number 4 will come up after SonAmy 3. Review and it'll be here soon. Bye!**

**Shadow: Yeah see ya!**


	16. Author Note 2

Author Note 2

**Author Note 2**

**Listen guys I'm not really feeling the connection with Sonic and Amy. So I um well…I'm going to stop SonAmy. Yeah. Sorry. Please don't hate me but their connection isn't as strong as Shadow and Amy's.**

**So I'm sorry again but I'm going to continue ShadAmy. But their chapters will be titled as regular titles. Not ShadAmy 1 or anything like that.**

**Again sorry. But if any of you want SonAmy continuations then I'll consider writing them. But till then it's Shadow and Amy all the way. Sorry guys who read SonAmy's but if you really want me to continue. Um…well….I'll think about it. Again super sorry. But I'm more of a ShadAmy fan any who. Please don't hate me. But hey if you do than oh well. Bye guys. **

**Shadow: You've been warned. DON'T HARM DW! Bye.**


End file.
